


twist and shout my way out, and wrap yourself around me

by JanetSnakehole



Series: The Internet is For Porn: Darcy Lewis Smut Week '16 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Smut Week, F/M, Smut, WinterShock - Freeform, just banging, really there's basically no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetSnakehole/pseuds/JanetSnakehole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has nightmares. Darcy helps calm him down.</p>
<p>Day 1 of Darcy Lewis Smut Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twist and shout my way out, and wrap yourself around me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 prompt: Bad Dreams.
> 
> Not even gonna pretend like there's a plot here. 
> 
> Enjoy the sex.
> 
> (Title from You Make My Dreams Come True by Hall and Oates)

It was a stupidly optimistic idea. He had thought that maybe, just maybe, if he was lucky, the dreams would stop. It was almost a cliche, really. The idea that finding The One, the person who completes you, the person who has seen all your darkness and loves you anyway, would somehow make his sleeping brain just shut the hell up and stop haunting him. It was a lovely sentiment that sleeping with Darcy tucked under his chin every night would miraculously make the nightmares stop.

 

But no, Bucky wasn't quite so fortunate. Nearly every night, his dreams were plagued with his worst memories. It was a non-stop parade of captivity, torture and death, with a few pre-Hydra traumas thrown in for good measure. Unsurprisingly, his fall from the train made frequent appearances and tonight was no exception.

 

In the stifling July blackness of Darcy’s tiny Queens loft, Bucky jolted awake. The sensation of falling always left his blood pounding in his ears, and he tried to focus on getting his breathing back down to a normal pace. He was so intent on slowing his breath that he didn’t even notice she was awake, too, until she turned over to face him.

 

She placed a sleepy kiss on his chin and mumbled, “The train again?”

 

He nodded, pulling her in tightly against his chest. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

The sympathy in her eyes was apparent even in the darkness of her bedroom. Tilting her chin up, she pressed her lips to his softly. “You know I don’t mind,” she said, gently stroking her fingers through his hair. “You’re all sweaty.” She wrinkled her nose, but didn’t stop.

 

He laughed, feeling some of the tension in his shoulders ebb. He stilled her hand, pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist. “I’ll show you sweaty,” he grinned, rolling over so he was hovering above her, arms caging her in place. She let out a joyful shriek before he dipped his head to leave a hot, biting kiss at the side of her neck. Her laughter quickly shifted to a lower, husky sound as he nibbled and licked his way down her throat. That sound alone was enough to get him hard, something she had taken almost embarrassing advantage of on more than one occasion. Moans followed him down to her bare chest (it was far too humid to sleep with a stitch of clothing on, and Bucky had rarely been so grateful for the muggy weather of summertime in New York), as he kissed every inch of skin available to him.

 

He noticed Darcy was starting to clench her thighs together desperately, hungry for him to touch her where she needed it most. He continued his path, drinking up her eager gasps and moans. While he rolled one pert nipple in his cool metal fingers, he gently tugged at the other with his teeth and followed with his tongue. She hummed to herself as he kissed his way down her belly, stubble providing a delicious scrape against her soft skin, memorizing every inch of her, as though he hadn’t done it a thousand times before.

 

He looked up the length of her body to meet her eyes, and she mouthed an “I love you” at him before winking and motioning for him to continue his trajectory downward. She knew full well what he was doing, mapping out every inch of her, grounding himself back firmly in reality by concentrating on the most tangible, important part of his life–her. This didn’t, of course, mean she didn’t get a little impatient. Darcy pushed at his shoulders, he took a retaliatory nip at her inner thigh and she laughed again.

 

Bucky’s cock hung hard and heavy between his own thighs as he settled himself between hers. He trailed his hand up her calf to hook her knee over his shoulder and nuzzled his way up to the junction of her thighs. Breathing in the heady, earthy scent of her, he swiped his tongue over her clit, and her hips jerked up suddenly in response. He took the opportunity to grab a handful of her firm ass and lick his way all the way up her center, reveling in the taste of her. He’d die a happy man if he could just do this for the rest of his life, he knew that much.

 

He circled his tongue around her clit, careful not to overstimulate the most sensitive part of her, but still providing enough contact and pressure that she was writhing and moaning under his ministrations. Effortlessly sliding two fingers into her hot slickness, he began to pump in and out of her at the same pace his tongue had set. Her back began to arch off the bed at the same time he felt the telltale flutter start deep within her. She clenched around his fingers with a cry as he coaxed her through waves of bliss.

 

She lay, boneless and panting, as he kissed his way back up her body. A flush and faint sheen of perspiration spread across her chest, and he licked at her dewy skin. She pulled him up to meet his lips with hers, and kissed him deeply.

 

He broke away to wrinkle his nose at her. “Who's sweaty now?”

 

She rolled her eyes, an expression he would have pictured on her even if he couldn't see it in the dimness of her bedroom. “Shut up and fuck me, you dork,” she ordered him as she reached between their sweat slicked bodies to pump his cock a few times, smearing the pre cum over his swollen head with her thumb.

 

He didn't need telling twice. Lining himself up with her entrance, he pushed into her wet heat with a groan. Once he was fully inside her, he paused for a moment to allow her to adjust to his girth. She started rolling her hips into his, letting him know she was ready for him to start moving. Long, torturously slow thrusts had her bucking up into him, trying to get him to move faster. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get completely used to just how eager she was for his cock, how badly she wanted him to pound her hot little pussy. It did amazing things for his ego, that was for sure.

 

Darcy hooked her ankles around his ass, pulling him deeper into her with a moan. This was her signature move; he knew she was about to flip him over and ride him hard. She knew perfectly well he could prevent her from doing it if he wanted to. But why on Earth would he want to stop her?

 

Next thing he knew, she was straddling him and bending over to slip her tongue into his mouth, the kiss a little sloppy but utterly sincere. Darcy leaned back, bracing her hands on his firm thighs, and began to glide up and down on his cock, pulsing her strong inner muscles around him as she rode.

 

Bucky’s fingertips dug into her hips firmly, thrusting up in time with her, gaze flicking back and forth between her full, bouncing tits and where he could see his cock plunging into her. She brought one hand around to rub at her clit, tilting her head back in ecstasy. He wasn’t going to last long now. Watching her bring herself off while using his cock like a toy was hands down his favorite sight in the world. Her luscious lips were chanting his name like a prayer as she clenched down on him. He thrust upward a few more times to fuck her through her own release before he let go, spilling himself inside her.

 

She flopped forward onto his chest, now completely covered in sweat, and scattered kisses along his collarbone. Wrapping both arms around her, he buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent, committing everything about this moment to memory, as he had done countless times before.

 

So, yeah, he reflected to himself, having Darcy around didn’t stop his nightmares. But having her with him when he woke up was even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts/questions/comments/notions/see funny gif reactions/anything. Please validate me, I am needy and desperate.
> 
> Find me on tumblr if you're so inclined, @itsjanetsnakehole


End file.
